There is a movement today toward electronic control of accessories, components and systems in automobiles and other vehicles. This is particularly true for hybrid and other electronic vehicles, but applies as well to standard gasoline powered vehicles. Vehicles today are being equipped with more and more electronic systems and components.
The number and complexity of the electronic systems for vehicles have increased significantly over time. The systems originally were controlled with a single electronic control unit (ECU). Today there are numerous modular and individual systems, each of which typically include their own ECUs. Current vehicles may have up to 100 ECUs. One of the areas in which additional control is needed relates to manual transmissions for vehicles which utilize manual clutches to control the transmissions.
The ECUs and new electric control systems are expensive and often provide more power than is necessary to operate the particular functions or systems with which they are included. There is a need to reduce the number and expense of ECUs for vehicles and at the same time be able to fully operate all of the desired systems and accessories, as well as provide for new control systems which provide additional benefits.